


Popcorn and Pillows

by BirukiMeraki



Series: Marichat May [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, and living with each other, casually dumps part three of my missing four fics, they're slightly aged up, this is the same au as my first contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirukiMeraki/pseuds/BirukiMeraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking of this," she said excitedly as she showed him her choice.</p>
<p>"You just want to watch this because it has Robert Downey Jr in it!" he accused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9; Movie Night

It was an unusually wet sort of evening. The rain poured down in torrents and it made Chat rather restless. He watched the water slide down the windows with distaste and he jumped and hissed when the lightning struck outside, throwing Paris in fleeting bright light.

 

"Chat, get away from the window if the rain bothers you so much," Marinette called from the kitchenette. 

 

"But I'm so bored!" he moaned, turning away from the window to stare at her as she went about her way in the kitchenette. 

 

"Well, lucky for you I made popcorn!"

 

Excitedly, Chat bounded to peer at the corn kernels she poured into the bowl. "Are they caramel popcorn?" he asked.

 

"I was thinking more of butter."

 

"But caramel's nicer!"

 

"Well, I'm making it so I should pick what kind of popcorn to make," Marinette argued, smiling at him smugly.

 

"Well if you want to be that way then I'll make my own popcorn!"

 

"Chat we both know that's a waste of corn since you're not going to finish it all anyway!" Marinette was beginning to get annoyed.

 

"Well salty popcorn just makes me want to drink more and if I do I'll miss most of the movie since I'll be going to the toilet!" Now it was Chat's turn to smile smugly as he made a valid point.

 

Marinette eyed him exasperatedly. "You know what, I'll make half butter, half caramel. You can have some and I can have some and we can share popcorn."

 

Purring excitedly, he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Love you!" he said before bounding over to the TV to pick a movie.

 

Marinette walked over the TV with the two bowls of popcorn to find Chat sitting cross-legged in front of the DVD player, a stack of DVDs around him. He was frowning intently at one movie, as though it had said something particularly offensive.

 

"Picked a movie yet?" she asked, crouching down next to him to inspect the movies they had.

 

"I was thinking  _ this! _ " Chat excitedly thrust a DVD cover to her face, his eyes shining. 

 

Marinette had to lean back a little to see what he chose. At the sight of his choice she rolled her eyes. "Aristocats?" She plucked the cover from his fingers and turned it so the front faced him. "Really, Chat? Again?"

 

"I happen to love the classics," he huffed as he crossed his arms. 

 

She twisted her mouth sardonically in response and picked up another DVD. "I was thinking of this," she said excitedly as she showed him her choice.

 

"Age of Ultron," he read the cover. Then he squinted at her. "You just want to watch this because it has Robert Downey Jr in it!" he accused.

 

"So? I happen to think he's a fine actor," she defended herself.

 

He frowned. "And you're just saying that because you liked him as Sherlock!"

 

"I think that was a brilliant portrayal of an iconic character! His detective skills are top notch!"

 

"Yeah,  _ Sherlock's  _ detective skills are top notch, not Robert Downey Jr's," he pointed out. 

 

"It's still an excellent portrayal," she insisted.

 

"I can't believe you; he's probably like thrice your age," he snorted.

 

"I don't  _ like _ him!" she gasped. "Besides, my tastes are more towards blondes anyway," she muttered.

 

This time it was Chat who gasped. "Then you're watching this for Captain America? Or is it Thor?" He turned the cover over and squinted at the picture. "Well they're closer to your age  _ but still! _ "

 

"No!" Marinette rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I just don't feel like watching a cartoon, okay?"

 

"And I don't feel like watching a movie where everyone's fighting and things are exploding," he countered. "Can you  _ imagine _ the costs involved to rebuild?" He shuddered at the thought. 

 

She rolled her eyes again, though at this point they'll probably roll straight out of her head. "It's not real, Chat. It's just a movie. They're probably all CGI anyway."

 

"Still."

 

They stared at each other in silent standoff.

 

Finally, Chat sighed loudly as he looked away. "Fine then, how about this?" He held up another DVD.

 

"Up? This is just another cartoon," she argued. 

 

"No,  _ that _ is a cartoon," Chat pointed to Aristocats. "And  _ that _ is live action," he pointed to Avengers. " _ This _ is in between. It's an animation. Besides, it's all CGI as well," he grinned at her smugly.

 

She twisted her mouth again as she realised that he had placed her in a spot. "Fine then. You put it in and I'll keep these DVDs - _ that you messed up _ -" she said pointedly as he waved a hand dismissively, "back where they belong."

 

DVD in place, scattered DVDs straightened, respective popcorn in respective laps, they sat down on the saggy sofa and played the movie. They were sitting with their backs on the arms of the sofa, their feet tangling with each other's in the middle of the sofa.

 

Marinette grinned at him as she wiggled her toes against the sole of his foot. He just raised his eyebrows at her imperiously since he wasn't as ticklish as she was. He wriggled his toes at the soles of her feet in turn and she jumped, pulling her feet away from him like his toes were red hot pokers. She scowled at him and he howled in laughter.

 

After that, they turned their attention to the movie. 

 

Fifteen minutes in, Marinette felt the tears prick the backs of her eyes and blinked rapidly. Beside her, she heard an audible sniff. She turned to look at Chat. "Are you  _ crying? _ " she asked incredulously. 

 

"And you're not?" he fairly bawled. "You heartless monster!" He sniffed audibly again.

 

Smiling in amusement, she reached behind her and took out some tissues from the tissue box. Leaning forward, she passed it to him. "Here."

 

Gratefully, he took the tissue from her and blew his nose loudly into it. He then proceeded to dab at his eyes with the same piece of tissue.

 

She shook her head at him in amusement again and turned back to the movie.

 

At some point in the movie, they found themselves sitting side by side and plucking popcorn out of the others' bowl as the rain went from bad to worse.

 

At some point in the movie, the popcorn was finished and she had her head on his chest as he lay down with his head on the arm of the sofa.

 

At some point in the movie they were both lulled by the rain and the beating of their hearts in sync and fell asleep.

 

They never did finish the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee that I'll hit all the days but I'll certainly try!


End file.
